


A Moment

by aliensamba (kryptonian17)



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonian17/pseuds/aliensamba
Summary: A fanmix (front and back cover at 500px) with links to 5 songs for Doctor Manhattan and Angela Abar of Watchmen 2019.
Relationships: Doctor Manhattan/Angela Abar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> to be safe - Spoiler warning for episodes 1.07-1.09 (An Almost Religious Awe, A God Walks Into Abar, See How They Fly) of Watchmen.

[ ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKkknuEFotVy8hkdQHdiDbXpvRu6ZPR9q)

[**A Moment**](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKkknuEFotVy8hkdQHdiDbXpvRu6ZPR9q) \- _a Doctor Manhattan and Angela Abar fanmix_

01\. The Cure - Plainsong ([x](https://youtu.be/YSaNXpD49Qw))

02\. Sade - By Your Side ([x](https://youtu.be/C8QJmI_V3j4))

03\. David Bowie - Golden Years ([x](https://youtu.be/HRD0ghlFSgk))

04\. The Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition ([x](https://youtu.be/jxKjOOR9sPU))

05\. Des'ree - I'm Kissing You ([x](https://youtu.be/x55doVYxwbQ))

Listen to A Moment: [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKkknuEFotVy8hkdQHdiDbXpvRu6ZPR9q)

_"I'm in every moment we were together, **all at once.** " _


End file.
